Une brûlure
by Hareng Astral
Summary: Certaines douleurs peuvent conduire à de biens plus grands plaisirs…


Auteur : CuchyLaina

Warnings : **Yaoi, boysxboys, smut**.

Disclaimer : Hetalia et tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent ni à moi, ni à l'amie à qui appartient le compte. Rendons plutôt hommage à Hidekaz Himaruya pour cela.

NA : En avant ! Si vous avez l'impression d'une petite incohérence, regardez donc la dernière note d'auteur ) … Bonne lecture !

)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(

« Aaaah… Non, non…non… » bégaya-t-il d'une voix pleine de larmes. « Russia-san… »

Comment étaient-ils arrivés là ? Tous les deux sur ce lit gigantesque, Russie une main sur la nouvelle et douloureuse plaie du Japonais… _Aaaah, la blessure…_

« Da ? »

La voix d'Ivan était douce, comme à l'accoutumée… Seule une légère pointe d'empathie perçait, bien inhabituelle pour cette nation d'ordinaire égale à elle-même…

_Il avait senti cette brûlure insoutenable à la nuque, ce qui lui rappela aussitôt la fin de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale… Il s'était mis à trembler violemment, craignant une nouvelle attaque. La chair si pure qui le recouvrait encore à peine deux siècles auparavant avait déjà été si endommagée… Elle avait encore reçue une morsure éternelle irradiant de souffrance… _

« Je vous en prie, Russia-san… Faites-moi oublier… »

_Seul Russie pouvait le comprendre. Inde n'avait pas souffert, Amérique avait su se guérir et se relever bien plus rapidement que lui… Ces nations si dynamiques et juvéniles… Elles ne connaîtraient jamais __ça__, le tourment qu'une vieille nation fatiguée et affaiblie par la guerre se devait de supporter sans pouvoir l'apaiser par une croissance démographique hallucinante ou une économie florissante… _

Russie regarda son compagnon tremblant. Son corps tout à fait froid à peine une seconde auparavant fut secoué d'un violent désir, inattendu comme tous ses changements d'humeur. Il retira son long manteau d'un geste ample et rapide, arracha son écharpe et ses autres vêtements de son corps enfiévré sans délicatesse. Son besoin était impérieux et violent, il devait l'assouvir immédiatement. Son grand corps s'abattit sur son petit amant, l'étalant sous lui.

« Russia-san… »

_Intolérable. Insoutenable. Honte, contagion… Seul. __Lui__ avait connu ça… Seul __lui__… _

Les yeux noirs de Japon se posèrent sur la hanche puissante de son futur amant. Elle était ornée d'une cicatrice semblable à celle de son omoplate droite et à celles moins profondes et plus anciennes de son mollet gauche… Sauf que celle de Russie paraissait mieux cautérisée… Même si elle paraissait un peu enflammée en ce moment…

« Ivan… »

Sa voix était suppliante. Russie, alerté dans son désir par l'utilisation de son prénom humain, suivit le regard de Japon et comprit.

« Ça fera toujours mal, Honda. » murmura-t-il tendrement. « Même quand tu auras eu comme moi un pansement de béton, tu la sentiras toujours. »

« Non, non », sanglota le Japonais. « Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas… »

« Chut… » souffla Ivan.

_Comment ferait-il, chaque jour, pour supporter cette horrible marque ? Même son légendaire self-control ne pourrait toujours masquer sa peine… _

« Nous allons nous sentir si bien que nous les oublierons », promit Ivan de sa voix enfantine, un sourire sulfureux fleurissant sur ses lèvres froides.

Un désir brûlant envahit les veines d'ordinaire si calmes du Japonais. Ses yeux si inexpressifs s'agrandirent et captèrent un peu de la sombre lumière de la chambre. Subjugué par la vue, Ivan s'approcha tout près de son amant, puis pressa avidement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le feu explosa entre eux. Avec un sourd gémissement, le Russe déshabilla rapidement la nation insulaire. Leurs gestes de firent précipités, fiévreux. Bientôt leur peaux se trouvèrent nues l'une contre l'autre, leurs corps s'enlaçant avec grâce et volupté.

« Oh…oooh… » gémit Kiku sous un coup de langue plutôt audacieux.

Le Russe sourit, la bouche sur la hanche douce de Honda, ornée maintenant de longues marques rouges d'amour. Son corps entier vrombissait sous l'envie désespérée de posséder la petite nation qui se tortillait timidement sous lui.

_Oublier, oublier…_

La supplique qui jouait en boucle dans l'esprit du Japonais s'échappa soudain de sa gorge serrée.

« Da… Tu vas oublier, crois-moi ! » s'exclama joyeusement le Soviétique.

Et d'un mouvement brusque, il remplaça la douleur de l'explosion nucléaire par celle infiniment plus agréable de la pénétration sans lubrifiant. Le Japonais perdit pour une fois son masque d'indifférence et de politesse (déjà mis à mal par la peine primaire), ses joues rougissantes se couvrirent de plaques cramoisies qui gagnèrent bientôt son cou. Un grognement étouffé lui échappa, ce qui sembla surprendre quelque peu le Russe…qui oublia pourtant toute pensée presque rationnelle lorsque les hanches du Japonais ayant perdu toutes inhibitions vinrent claquer contre les siennes. Ivan ronronna de plaisir, et, tout en gardant un visage totalement calme, il entreprit de pilonner sans délicatesse son amant qui poussa bientôt des cris d'allégresse.

« Qui aurait cru, Honda… » glissa sensuellement le Russe à son oreille, « …qui aurait cru que toi, si réservé, toujours si digne, puisse au lit crier comme une petite chatte en chaleur ? »

Le Japonais ferma ses yeux fortement alors qu'un frisson de volupté le secoua violemment. Il mordit ses lèvres pour empêcher son gémissement sauvage d'éclater dans la chambre et ainsi récolter encore plus de taquineries de la part du Russe, dont les mots sales remuaient déjà bien assez son estomac, envoyant en lui mille petites vagues de plaisir.

Le petit rire caractéristique du Russe retentit alors qu'il observait la réaction de son Japonais. Une vive chaleur le prit soudain aux reins, son sexe palpita furieusement, et alors qu'une seconde auparavant il était en parfait contrôle de sa jouissance prochaine, il comprit qu'il allait expérimenter un de ses orgasmes imprévisibles et violents. Heureusement que Honda semblait proche… Il saisit son robinet et le glissa subrepticement entre leurs deux corps…

« Oh, dieu ! » cria Kiku, s'abandonnant à la sensation exquise du métal froid sur son membre survolté.

« Tu vas devoir jouir, da ? » murmura le Russe avec une voix légèrement suraiguë, comme si sa folie sous-jacente ressortait à l'idée de venir bientôt.

« Hmm…oh, oh ! … mmh ! »

Ivan saisit les hanches de son amant et se propulsa avec brutalité en lui, frappant avec force la prostate du Japonais.

« IVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! »

Le cri…euh…le hurlement d'extase pure qui s'échappa des lèvres du Japonais s'accompagna de plusieurs jets chauds s'épanouissant en grandes taches blanches sur les deux torses couverts de sueur. Il se contracta si fort autour du Russe, bras, jambes, cul, que celui-ci, avec un grondement bas, animal, poussa une dernière fois fort dans le corps désarticulé de son amant, l'écartelant encore plus sans pouvoir sortir de lui, et explosa contre sa prostate, le remplissant à rebord de sa délicieuse semence, le plaisir le secouant de toute part. Il retomba lourdement sur le Japonais gémissant, sans chercher à lui éviter son poids colossal, abruti par son spectaculaire orgasme. Honda n'essaya cependant pas de se dégager. La présence du Russe contre lui faisait durer la sensation de joie absolue post-orgasmique qui l'enveloppait et atténuait sa douleur. _Ah. La douleur._

Un petit cri lui échappa, et Ivan se redressa sur ses coudes pour le dévisager. Il capta immédiatement la situation et un sourire innocent s'étala sur ses lèvres.

« J'aime quand tu souffres ! » commença-t-il avec une petite voix adorable. « Ça veut dire que l'on va devoir le faire encore et encore…pour que tu oublies ta blessure… »

Il recommença à se frotter contre le Japonais, qui ne sembla être une seule seconde contre l'idée… Oh non, il ne serait jamais contre…

« Oh oui, Honda, nous allons tellement nous amuser ensemble ! » ria le Russe, avant de reprendre son action bénie, qu'il recommencerait tout au long de la nuit…du mois…des années…des siècles…

Quel bonheur que les radiations ne s'éteignent qu'après des millénaires !

)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(

NA : Bon, alors je sais que c'est un pairing plutôt inhabituel et que c'est assez éloigné des lemons tendres que j'écris d'habitude, mais cela résulte en fait d'un tirage au sort avec des amies… Déjà cité dans le cas de Lithuanie et de son…tubercule. J'espère que vous avez aimé quand même ! Laissez une review, critique ou pas, que nous ayons une petite trace de votre passage huhu…

NA 2 : Tchernobyl est en Ukraine, je sais, mais à l'époque de l'accident nucléaire le bloc de l'Est existait encore, j'ai donc imaginé que c'était Ivan qui avait pris le coup, pour protéger sa sœur… Nyaa…

Spoiler : Prochain écrit : YO-HO !


End file.
